pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Frigid Souls
< Frigid Souls’ main page Overview Frigid Souls was a multi-species pack led by Bitter Frost, known to everyone as Alpha. It was situated in a bitingly cold mountainous area where the prey was scarce, the nights were deathly cold, and only the most resilient thrived. To elaborate on the species allowed, Frigid Souls allowed wolves, large dogs, snow leopards, cougars, lynxes, bobcats, Siberian tigers, hybrids (of the previously mentioned, species not included are not allowed as hybrids between prey), and original species (within reason, ask Council). Ideal Characteristics Behaviorial: • Ideal members of Frigid Souls are generally cold and apathetic, hostile toward anyone outside their pack. • Patient and strong-willed, as they need to be so as not to be overwhelmed by the harsh environment in which they live. • Cruel, but loyal, willing to do nasty things to outsiders if it means that they and the rest of the pack will survive another day, but they are quite content to allow rule-breaking animals to be punished accordingly. • They are to be tough and disciplined warriors. Physically: • Usually lithe and sinewy, but well-muscled. Their bodies are accustomed to their diet of scarce, lean, prey and they generally have very little body fat. • They also have long and thick fur that insulates their bodies against the cold. • Coloration-wise, they are usually white, pale gray, and light brown. They can also rarely be black, gray, dark brown, russet, and other colors. History To be written. Ceremonies & Traditions insert Laws 1. The word of the Alpha is law. 2. The Alpha’s reign is not to be challenged unless the Alpha is no longer fit to lead and refuses to step down. 3. If an animal in the pack is elderly, severely handicapped, or sick, they are to be cast out, so as to not weaken the rest of the pack. After one day has passed, if they are seen again in the territory, they are to be treated like any other rogue. If a sick animal fully recovers, they may rejoin the pack. 4. Respect your superiors and do not talk back to them. 5. Do not show sympathy for prey or enemies. The pack comes above all else. 6. Higher-ranking animals and cubs eat first. 7. Animals of the same species as those in the pack are not to be eaten unless it's necessary to do so to survive and has been deemed so by the Alpha. 8. Sparring is encouraged, but you must not injure your sparring partner badly enough to affect their work. 9. Do not steal prey or give your ration to a packmate when prey is scarce. 10. Infighting is forbidden. 11. Rogue animals who do not seek to join the pack are to be killed on sight. 12. You may not conceive cubs with an outsider. Any such cubs, as well as any cubs born when there are no caretakers in the pack, will be killed. 13. Do not stand up for a packmate who is being punished by the Alpha or Beta. 14. The Alpha and Beta are to be called by their rank, not by their name. Punishments Mild • Scolded • Bitten or struck • Treated like a novice for a few days Moderate • Beaten up by the victim(s) or Alpha • Forced to sleep outside for a few days Severe • Banished from the pack • Executed • Killed by the victim(s) or the rest of the pack • Tied up and fed to a predator __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Simplified Groups